


Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck

by orphan_account



Series: Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Fat - Freeform, Homestuffed, M/M, Streaming, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stuffing yourself until you're obese to an audience of thousands as its perks.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Perpetuating Stereotypes: How Sollux Captor Got Fat as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> warning!! this is a fat fetish oneshot, which means it includes fat fetish centered scenes. if you are not into fat or fat related topics, proceed with caution. you have been warned.
> 
> (there needs to be more fat sollux content, goddamnit!!!)

Dim lights, sit down, open OBS, start stream. That was Sollux's routine for the most part.

Not that he was entirely complaining. Working through Twitch was the best thing he'd ever decided to do, alongside his decision to drop out of highschool. Besides, routine was the one thing Sollux adored- following a tight schedule, sticking to the same thing over and over. It was comforting for him, something he could confide in and predict with secure certainty. He followed routine like a cult follows their leader, and subsequently, he tended to stick with it in a similar manner. Whether his schedule demanded something that helped him or demonized him, he was sure to follow it. Perhaps it was that addiction to routine that brought him here.

Or maybe it was his addiction to other things. 

He wasn't the type to question it that hard.

"What up." His voice took on a certain deep tone, much deeper than his usual nasally, high pitched chatter. He had come to notice the change over the last few months, and his chat caught onto it even faster. And fuck, they  _ loved  _ it. Already seeing the string of comments fly up from his chatbox, watching as viewers piled in like tuna in a can, always made him giddy. It wasn't the praise, wasn't the random words of sexual chatter they came up with, wasn't even they money they'd throw at him in droves. It was the simple fact that so many even bothered to show up. Sollux craved for his audience, even if he couldn't physically see them. He craved for his audience almost as much as he craved for the fatty, salty foods they'd throw at him. "Calm all your fat tits for a second, I haven't even gotten settled in yet."

Sollux shifted with accentuated heaviness, letting his massive belly move and ooze into place in his lap. He perfected the motion of his belly like an artist with a paintbrush, made sure each shift or even twitch was heightened for his viewers pleasure. Hell, even his  _ own  _ pleasure. He'd cultivated his gut, nursing it from a concave dip to a massive bulge, so it was no wonder how proud he was of himself. His thick slab of a belly settled against his stuffed up thighs, the filling out past his knees and lying there with as much over dramatic fatness he could muster. As one hand settled to rub at his belly, he continued to speak to his audience. "Aren't all of you excited, huh? Couldn't even let me get into place before thing thing started making a fuss." His cheeks flushed just slightly, his hand moving down to heft his massive belly upwards. He dropped it, creating a soft cascade of ripples. It always made him blush, made him break his fetish fueled online persona, utterly in awe with himself. But as soon as that awe came, it disappeared. "You kinky fuckers better be happy, I haven't eaten shit yet today, and I'm simply  _ famished." _

If it wasn't the deep grumble in his belly that gave it away, it was his size in itself. It was safe to say that Sollux Captor's waistline had taken a drastic hit in his new endeavor to be internet famous. It was also safe to say that that drastic hit had led to near morbid obesity. His cheeks were rounded and soft, making his face almost rosy, if not for the mischievous glint in his mis matched eyes. His chin was softened to a round bump, a second, even softer roll pressing against his chest. Said chest sported moobs which sagged, nipples pink and areola similarly pinkish in tone. His arms were swaddled in soft puffs of flab, sticking to any clothing like flies to fly paper. His belly took the biggest brunt of his gain- filling his entire lap and then some, stretch marks adorning the sides of his tummy, only making his rolls seem larger and more rotund than they were. Sollux was indeed enormously fat, and the hunger in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't going to be changing that anytime soon. 

He reached to the side, desperation in his slight arch, before he leaned back with the fruit of his labor- a massive jar of honey, filled to the brim and nearly glowing with freshness. "You know how we start ladies, gents, and nonbinary kinksters." He spoke with a tone that suggested this was a normal thing, popping off the lid to the jar and letting his tongue swipe over his lips in obvious anticipation. He made sure to tip his head back for his fans, letting the thick, oozing honey fill his mouth and slowly run down his throat and into his belly. He accentuated the sounds of his gulps and burbles of pleasure, one hand rubbing a circle over the doughy expanse of his gut. The honey was delicious, even after so many times of eating it. Sollux felt that familiar kick of excitement once he finished, breathing deeply, setting the now empty jar aside. "Ah, I'll never get tired of it." Sollux sighed, watching as comments rolled through his chat. He noted how most of them begged for him to eat more. It would be his pleasure.

He made sure to stock before each and every stream. He was a master of it by now- slowly introducing and adding more as he packed on the pounds, letting the small meal expand into a full blown feast as time progressed. He needed to push himself just a little bit further each and every time, needed to feel his gut reach as far as it could go- it made his own needy pleasure skyrocket just as much as his chat's, and even though he hammed up his performance for them, he knew a huge chunk of it all was to simply sate his growing appetite and expanding sexual gratification of it all. What lay beside him on his couch was a massive amount of food, ranging from pizzas to boxed cakes to tubs of ice cream. The smells alone made his mouth water, and he ditched a sliver of dignity in favor of tugging a box of pizza closer to himself, letting it rest of his shelf of a stomach, popping off the lid and inspecting the fatty delicacy with hungry eyes.

Sollux didn't waste a second. Stuffing a cheesy, greasy, salty slice into his maw, his gruffly ate; chewing and swallowing, before stuffing his mouth full of another slice, then another, and another. Slices that should've taken at least  _ three  _ bites disappeared down his gullet in a matter of seconds, leaving a greasy sheen on the edges of his lips as he shaved off the pizza down to the crumbs. He didn't waste a second to continue, however- not even pausing to catch a breath as he leaned to the side and ripped off another lid to a box. As he stuffed, his belly wobbled, shifting and jiggling and shaking like it was a massive pile of jello.

He didn't even consider taking a break until a third pizza was consumed. Letting sauce and grease stain his lips, he sighed, happily patting and rubbing the topmost portion of his gut. The aching hunger that had accumulated in the basin of his belly had now disappeared, now replaced with a feeling of content, even if the tiniest shreds of hunger still made his stomach gurgle deeply. "She's real hungry tonight guys." Sollux huffed deeply, eyes half lidded as he fondled the curve of his stomach with a free hand. The fat oozed through his fingers like frosting, and the thought made him only hungrier. "Maybe I should cut the chatter and get back to filling her up, eh?" He smirked, and leaned forward to adjust his camera- changing the perspective upward, which made his belly look  _ gargantuan.  _ Oh, how he knew his audience. And oh, how he knew to rile them up.

Sollux next grasped a large two liter of soda, screwing off the lid with experience and plucking the lid to his lips with gluttonous vigor. He drank with precise, steady gulps, large swallows of soda filling his fat belly and leaving the bottle. He finished off the two liter in a matter of minutes, belly gurgling and sloshing to and fro as he shifted his weight. He tossed the empty bottle aside, not caring where it went, hands returning to his belly to massage to gurgling mass. He couldn't help but belch two or three times, hiccuping softly as he breathed with heavy breaths. No matter how fat he was getting, drinking two liters in one sitting always seemed to tucker him out. Perhaps he needed something less taxing for his next portion.

The following course of his fattening feast was gross, low quality, perfectly salty and fatty takeout. Even when he was much skinnier Sollux adored takeout, so he was excited to feel the familiar, comforting taste of shitty Chinese food enter his maw. Lifting the first of many boxes, he chose to scoop the noodles into his waiting mouth with a spoon, audibly slurping and huffing as the noodles slid down his throat. Flecks of clear sauce spattered his lips and chin as he nearly guzzled the box of noodles, only pausing to stifle a burp before he continued. All throughout his slurping and sucking his chat went wild, all too excited to speculate how all these calories would fuck up Sollux's body. How fat would he get? When will he stop? Will he ever do anything else? Has anyone even seen him in real life places? They all filled his ego, just as food filled his belly.

Said belly had finally passed the threshold into comfortable fullness by then. Slightly swelled with his meal, Sollux finally leaned back to bask in his own calm fullness, enjoying the equilibrium before he continued to stuff himself to the brim. He eyed the comments with half lidded eyes, and even found himself thinking as each question passed. "You all know I'm only gonna get fatter." He sighed, and for a moment his hammed up, overzealous attitude seemed to change. It held a sliver of concern, even fear for his future. His gut jiggled as he patted it softly. "It's only getting harder every day." Already his gait had expanded into a large waddle, making every sagging slab of fat to jiggle with each plodding step. Walking from the fridge to his bedroom had become an issue recently, and the male held that thought with a concerned mind. "I may have to start asking for people to care for me, seeing as I'm just gonna get bigger." His chat had a full on meltdown at his words, long lines of comments saying that they'd be willing to, they'd be happy to, I'd love to feel your belly Sollux please let me rub it Sollux I want to feed you Sollux. It all made him smile, smirking as his concern slowly ebbed. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to be moping, was he? He was supposed to be eating!

He set to work then, pulling a box on top of his stomach and popping the lid. The waft of warm cake filled his nose and his belly gurgled, and Sollux simply chose to shove his hands into the massive baked good and shovel handfuls of cake into his hungry maw. He nearly moaned as he stuffed himself- tasting sweet sugar and spongy cake, nearly overwhelming him as he shoveled in cake faster and faster. His belly swelled with each and every bite, and Sollux couldn't suppress his belly's churns as it tried to digest. " _Mmnh._ I love sweets-" Sollux groaned, and he finished off the cake, big enough for an entire party. As he licked frosting from his fingers, he pulled over another box, this one stuffed full of massive, pillowy doughnuts. When the Captor bit down on one, a burst of jelly gushed in his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from actually moaning around the thing, swallowing thickly before he moved onto the next. As the doughnuts dwindled, his massive stomach swelled, his fat oozing further downward, nearly rolling into two thick rolls, constantly wobbling with each hearty swallow and gulp.

Next was the ice cream. Two heaping, massive tubs. Sitting in the hot room only made them melty and thick as smoothies, allowing Sollux to toss the lid aside and bring the brim to his lips, chugging down oozing swallows of fatty, thick melted ice cream. It settled in his belly like bowling balls, and his stomach finally began to ache, his fullness reaching beyond that comfortable middle and stretching into painfulness. 

But, he continued.

Trash piled at his feet, chest and gut stained with the leftovers of his massive meal. Even still, he continued. He shoved chips into his mouth with a low groan, chewing and swallowing handfuls, only pausing to grip his belly or to burp out more room. He guzzled more two liters of soda with the same vigor he had before, not minding the fizzy burbles that sloshed about in his fat tummy. He devoured fried chicken legs like he hadn't eaten in days, stripping meat from bone and tossing the remains like it wasn't worth anything. He ate and ate and ate for his audience, basking in the praise, basking in his own fatness, basking in his own _life_ until he was full to the brim. Full to the absolute brim- belly growling deeply, breath deep and husky, soft keens and whines leaving his lips in a whisp. 

All that remained was an ice cream sandwich, precariously balancing on the apex of his mountain of a gut.

"Ohhh.." He murmured, clutching his belly with chubby fingers. "If only someone were here to feed it to me. I don't think I can finish this..." He made sure to make himself sound more pathetic, shrinking down and whining softly as he rubbed the taut skin of his stomach. "I'm just so _full...._ But... I can't stop myself..." Sollux gently plucked the ice cream sandwich, and he opened his mouth, limbs shaking. He pushed the bar into his mouth with slow, painful precision, making sure chocolate smeared and soft moans were heard as he slowly, thickly swallowed. 

With trash at his feet, stomach pinning him to his couch, he sighed. He had finished his meal, just as he had done many times. "Come by tomorrow for a special honey themed stuffing sesh. I'll see you guys around." His voice was soft, too full to express his initial enthusiasm. Still, he smiled, waved a short goodbye, before he leaned forward to turn off his camera, belly gurgling deeply.

Sleepy, barely awake, he took one last moment to check his personal subscriber Discord. Someone had messaged him, inquiring about meeting up. _caligulusAquarium, huh? What a stupid fucking name._

Sollux texted that wwavery vvoiced wweirdo until he passed out into a food coma, full and content.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this who knows


End file.
